


te aviso te anuncio

by Leonid42



Series: The Power of Music [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another song fic, M/M, The Gangs All Here, hispanic lance, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonid42/pseuds/Leonid42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music could really affect you, huh? For some people, it brought a tear to your eye, others would be encouraged for the day. And Keith? Well Keith could feel his heart slowly melt for the stupid Paladin who sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	te aviso te anuncio

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I really did not expect to write another one. Yet here we are.  
> Guitar work sounds like this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUYKB1Jv9oM  
> Words are this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gfkHtHEQaM

After Keith had seen Lance dancing about his room and singing the red Paladin had tried desperately to push the memory away. He trained more, ate quickly, and generally made himself invisible to everyone. Even with all these measures, he couldn't stop himself from drifting back to the beautiful sway of Lance's hips, or his voice melding perfectly with the song. Keith finally calmed down after about a week and returned to his normal activities, thinking he was safe. It wasn't until two weeks later that Keith realized everything was not okay.

 

It all started after a mission when Allura had insisted that they stay for the festivities. So everyone was amongst the strange alien creatures they had rescued from the Galra forces. The creatures were very tall, towering over even Shiro, and their skin was as pale as the moon with large claw like fingers. They had 5 eyes, and each of them was a different shade of blue.

 

Keith was standing near Lance at the time, watching him interact with the children of these creatures when a woman drifted from the main party and walked over to Lance.

 

"Hello, are you the one they call Lance?"

Lance immediately straightened up, meeting the woman's chest as children still clung to him and swung from his lanky arms.

 

"Why yes, and how may I help you my goddess".

 

Keith groaned under his breath.

 

The woman just laughed before continuing "The yellow Paladin told me that you can play the breskal, so I came to ask if you would play it for our people. We have not had someone gifted in the instrument for a while".

 

Lance looked at her with confusion, but agreed, "If Hunk says I can play it, then I'll give it a try".

 

The two walked away, the smaller aliens trailing the two happily as they chattered about the "breskal". Keith watched them walk away for a little longer before pushing off the tree he had been leaning against, curiosity overtaking him as he walked to the town square where a small circle was forming around the outside.

 

As Keith approached the circle he looked around for the other Paladins, and immediately spotted them near the center looking at some object on the ground. They all seemed pretty excited about whatever the item was, each one talking in giddy breaths. Even Shiro had a smile peeking on his lips.

 

Keith had to find out what it was. He began to shove his way through the crowd, apologizing profusely until he finally broke through into the center where Lance sat on the ground, smiling widely with a-

 

"IT'S A SPACE GUITAR!!" Lance yelled loudly, adjusting it so it so the guitar strap fit around his neck snugly. Keith looked the instrument over; aside from the body, which seemed to create a strange amoeba, it looked just like a guitar.

 

"I guess some things are universal." Keith said out loud, earning him the attention of the Paladins.

 

"Isn't this exciting! I haven't heard Lance play the guitar since before the Garrison" Hunk cheerfully said, looking back at his friend who plucked at the strings a bit, adjusting the knobs accordingly.

 

"From what I hear Lance is quiet the minstrel," Pidge said with just as much glee "Hunk would always talk about Lance's musical abilities. I have to admit, I'm a bit curious".

 

Shiro nodded in agreement, looking back at Lance, "It would be nice to hear something a little more homely".

 

Allura and Coran looked at each other in confusion but appeared to be as excited as everyone else.

 

Keith stood back a bit, looking at Lance and remembering the sight of him dancing about his room singing. Keith blushed hard, tearing his gaze from Lance and just shrugged, faking indifference.

 

After another moment or so Lance seemed satisfied with the sound of the guitar and looked at the crowd "Okay, anyway here's Wonderwall".

 

Pidge and Hunk groaned loudly, shaking their heads at Lance.

 

"Quit mucking about man." Hunk said playfully, smiling at the blue Paladin.

 

Lance smiled back, moving his hands up and down the neck of the guitar in thought. Finally, after a minute he looked back up at Keith with a smile.

 

"Alright, I got one." Lance said as he got up. As soon as he was upright, he began to play a song that again Keith did not recognize. The guitar itself was pleasant to listen to.

 

 _I can do this. I've already heard him sing before, so it won't be like last time. I know what to expect_ Keith thought with a smile, folding his hands over his chest with slight glee. The guitar sounded good, but he could distance himself from the fact Lance was playing it

 

That is until Lance started singing.

 

_Nunca pense que doliera el amor asi_

_Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un si_

 

Keith debated killing himself right there. He couldn't handle this, he wasn't even through his teenage hormones yet and now Lance was sitting there, singing whatever song he was singing and making Keith feel weak at the knees.

 

_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio_

_A tus negocios sucios_

 

He listened to Lance slip into a slight accent, and Keith decided he would chop off his own leg to hear more of it. Keith looked around at the others to try and distract himself. Hunk had a huge smile plastered over his face, and he was slowly rocking back and forth to the beat Lance set. Pidge was next to Hunk looking impressed by Lance’s show. Obviously, like Keith Pidge had not expected this from Lance. Every once in awhile Hunk would elbow Pidge in the side and mouth “I told you so” before looking back at Lance. Pidge just nodded with a smile, their foot tapping to the beat.

 

Shiro, on the other hand, was taken aback. Apparently not only did he not know Lane could play and sing, but he also had no idea Lance was fluent in Spanish. However, Shiro recovered quickly and was leaning back on his heels as he listened to Lance sing.

 

Coran wasn't even fazed by this development, he was doing a weird jig next to Allura, and looked to be having a grand time. Allura however, looked completely dumbstruck. Keith guessed she didn't expect anything stupendous from Lance, which Keith could sympathize with. If Lance was constantly throwing bad pickup lines at him, he would also not expect a whole lot. However Allura, like Shiro, just began to smile and enjoy the music.

 

_Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio_

_A tus negocios sucios_

_Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada_

 

Keith cursed under his breath. Lance was now moving to the beat, his hips swaying beautifully with the guitar

 _Space guitar_ , he mentally corrected himself.

Lance was completely gone now, his eyes were looking nowhere as he continued to sing, his body moving along with the song as his fingers danced on the neck of the guitar.

 

_Estan patetico, neurotico, satirico y sicotico_

_Tu no lo ves_

_El tango no es de a tres_

_Ahi voy planeando escapar y me sale al reves_

_Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy_

 

A look at the aliens confirmed they were just as entranced as the Paladins, some moved to the beat, others just watched in appreciation.

 

_I'm so fucked._

 

The song finally finished, and the crowd burst into applause immediately, cheers and demands to continue echoing among the square. Hunk ran up to Lance immediately, hugging him tightly and laughing as Lance looked at him with a stupid lopsided grin that Keith thought he could melt in. Pidge soon followed, their voice louder than the crowd in joy.

“Dude, did you just woo the whole town with Shakira?”

 

Lance smiled even brighter, looking around himself like he was just realizing there were others around. “Dude, don't mock Shakira. She is my hero”.

 

Lance then looked down at the dirt a bit, a small smile, taking over the bright one he wore, and Keith had to strain to hear his next words, “Besides, she reminds me of summer days with my sister”.

 

However, before anyone could say anything Lance brightened up again and gripped the instrument tighter, looking around the square again with glee, “Now this is the appreciation I could get behind”.

 

At this point Keith didn't know if he should even move, internally he was screaming very loudly, and he was afraid that if he moved an inch that internal conflict would become a very awkward external situation. It seemed, though, that Keith had lost all control of himself because he walked up to Lance and patted him on the back.

 

“That was awesome, where'd you learn to play?”

 

Lance smiled at Keith brightly which did weird things to the red Paladin's head.

 

“I had a friend back in elementary school who wanted to start a band, so I learned to play guitar but the band never really happened. I stuck with guitar, though”.

 

Hunk piped up next, pride shining in his eyes for his friend, “Lance used to play songs on the beach all the time, it kind of became a local thing that whenever Lance was at the beach with a guitar a crowd would show up just to hear him play.” Keith nodded in response, feeling a little of his usual cool return.

 

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, everyone came over to Lance and complimented him on his performance, even Allura. However, Lance seemed pretty out of it. He didn't hit on anyone or decide to be his usual annoying self. Instead, he smiled happily. The town all agreed that Lance should keep the instrument, to which Lance thanked them profusely, slinging both English and Spanish thank you.

 

After about an hour of people simply complimenting Lance all the Paladins, Coran, and Allura decided to call it a night and return to the castle. As soon as they entered the castle Keith was sure Lance would start showing off to Allura, singing song after song to her, but instead Lance just went to his room, guitar still slung around his neck and his hands plastered on it protectively.

 

This seemed odd to Keith, but he figured he would investigate another day. The fight had left him drained, and he desperately wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

 

Keith didn't sleep a wink that night, and when Shiro came and knocked on the door in the morning Keith sat up before cursing.

_Shit, I'm falling for Lance._

 


End file.
